


Thanks for the Dare Chara!

by AGiantNerd



Series: Undertale fics I actually enjoy making! [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Building, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Attempt at Humor, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Dare, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk plays Ukulele, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, I SAY SO, Monsters are cryptids, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Toriel is human, they vibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Frisk gets dared by Chara to spend a night at an abandoned building for fun but Frisk gets a ghost friend to vibe with.(I will change the name when I come up with one.)
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Napstablook (Undertale)
Series: Undertale fics I actually enjoy making! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045959
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. spook tunes and uke tunes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INSPIRED BECAUSE MY BRAIN SAID "Hey wouldn't it be funny to make Undertale monsters cryptics lol" SO HERE WE ARE BEGINING WITH NAPSTA CAUSE I SAID SO!
> 
> (Other chapters are not guaranteed but are a probability...)

Frisk took only a few steps into the abandoned building before they felt shivers run down their spine. Clutching their camera in hand they walked further into the building, their backpack weighing heavy behind them. Why were they doing this again? Right, a stupid dare. 

When Frisk first arrived they didn’t think the place was so scary so their friend Chara dared them to stay the night. Frisk stupidly agreed thinking that it wasn’t that big of a deal.

In their bag contained things that they would need to make it through the night. A sleeping bag, a flashlight, a ukulele, and some snacks plus their phone just in case Chara needed to come to pick them up.

If Frisk wins the dare they get fifty bucks, that was the deal. Frisk was determined to win this.

Frisk placed down their bag and pulled out their sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground. They decided they weren’t tired yet so it was time to explore.

From what Frisk could see right now there was a bunch of graffiti on the walls, that was to be expected though. If a place was abandoned it was destined to get covered in graffiti. 

What did surprise them was the fact the whole place seemed to be clean otherwise, a bit dusty and had sticks with moss on the ground but not that bad.

Frisk remembered that the town folk in Ebott use to talk about how this was an old club people use to go to so it wasn’t a surprise to see that there was a bunch of old equipment. Frisk is honestly surprised it hasn’t been stolen yet.

Looking around some more Frisk was able to find some DJ equipment. A few old records lying about with the labels “Spooktune”, “Spookwave”, and “Ghouilday”. They seemed to be in perfectly good shape.

Frisk would play the records but they couldn’t find anything to play them on, so they gave up. 

It has been about ten minutes and Frisk was fully ready to spend the night. Their flashlight laying beside them as they tucked themselves into a sleeping bag. 

Frisk closed their eyes and fell into a light sleep. 

Nothing happened until half an hour later Frisk felt like someone grabbed their face. They shot up and looked around to see no one was there but there was a feeling of being watched.

If Frisk listened closely they could hear a melody. It sounded like a 16-bit trumpet you would hear in a retro video game in a simple melody. 

They got out of their sleeping bag and turned on their flashlight, slowly creeping their way to the noise. 

They turned a corner and was met with what looked like to them a giant blue light sitting next to the CDs from earlier. 

“Hello? W-whos there?” Frisk asked as they slowly grabbed a twig off the ground. 

The light itself seemed to turn around revealing a human-like shape with pure blackness for eyes. The music also immediately shut off as if Frisk pressed the pause button for it.

Frisk immediately began backing up but the being caught sight of them before they could run.

“Oh, sorry, was I bothering you?” It asked, somehow its voice felt layered. 

“Um…” Frisk didn’t know how to respond, they were just highly anxious that this thing would attack them.

“Oh, wait am I scaring you? I do that a lot by accident…” It spoke, trying to remain calm, “Normally people scream and run by now so thank you for staying I guess…”

“Your welcome???” Frisk’s voice shook.

“Um...I got some tunes...though I have been told a lot that they aren’t that good.” The being sighed.

“I am sure that is not true…” Frisk tried to lift its spirits. 

“Would you like to listen? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“Nah, I’ll listen!” Frisk tried to give a supportive smile.

“You will? Um alright, let me just…” he closed his eyes and held the disc close to his chest. Suddenly his chest absorbed the disc and his body glowed a bright blue again.

The music from earlier began to play again and if Frisk was honest they didn’t really like it too much, however, who would they be to crush a random monster’s dream in an abandoned building?

“I think it sounds pretty great! You should add some other instruments though…” Frisk suggested.

“You...you really think that it sounds good?” The being asked.

Frisk gave a supportive thumbs up to the monster.

“O-oh...thank you…” It began twirling its hair(?) before looking up at Frisk, “Um, may I get your name?”

“Frisk. What’s yours?” Frisk decided to ask.

“Napstablook…” It rubbed the back of its head, “thanks for hanging out with me...even if you didn’t have to…”

“It’s fine! Um, I was sorta staying the night because of a dare and I obviously have nothing better to do.” Frisk sighed, “We could continue hanging out if you want.”

“R-really? You would do that for me?” Nap seemed surprised. 

“Pff yeah man! We can chill!” Frisk supported.

Frisk reached out their hand for Napstablook to grab and they accepted. Though it was kinda awkward when his hand went straight through Frisks.

“Oops...sorry…” They stood up and turned out to be a bit taller than Frisk, even having a bit of a chub. 

Frisk didn’t mind though and led the ghost to their mini-camp setup.

“Wow...you have a great setup,” Napstablook commented.

“Thanks, dude, wanna just chill here?” Frisk asked, pulling snacks and their ukulele out of their bag.

“You play an instrument?” They asked, tilting their head at the sight of it.

“Yeah, I know a few songs but they’re mainly from kid shows.” Frisk sighed.

“...Can I hear?” Napstablook asked.

“Sure,” Frisk shrugged and began to play, “Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting. Right, where you left it, lying upside down.” they began.

“When you’ll finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around.” Frisk continued.

Napstablook leaned closer in as Frisk continued to sing, “Everything stays right where you left it, everything stays but it still changes.”

“Ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways when everything stays.” Frisk finished.

“Wow...that was so good.” Napstablook complemented.

“Thanks…” They both went silent, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

“So, um, guess I should let you rest...I hope to see you again.” Napstablook waved.

“Oh, uh, see you later then?” Frisk waved to them as well before Napstablook vanished like they weren’t even there.

“...Chara is never gonna believe me…”


	2. Lake Monster legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napstablook meets Chara and tells the duo about a possible lake monster. Chara wants to catch it on tape~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad so many people liked this idea! Now I have 3 undertale fics to work on...

Chara and Frisk were currently driving to the abandoned disco, the windows down and music softly playing.

“Tell me why we are going back there?” Chara asked Frisk who was sitting in the passenger seat.

“We are going back there because I enjoyed hanging out with Napstablook. Plus I feel like you two would get along great!” Frisk smiled at their sibling.

“You mean the weird homeless person you became friends with? Doubt it.” Chara sighed, rolling their eyes before parking their car outside the building.

Frisk wasn’t completely honest with Chara about Napstablook’s existence, leaving out the fact they were an undead creature to make their story about him more believable. 

They both got out of the car and walked into the building to see that it looked the same as before, except for the fact where Frisk slept that night was clean as if someone decided to only polish that side of the floor.

“Gee, you cleaned up your area good.” Chara looked impressed to see that there wasn’t a speck of dirt on the floor.

“I didn’t clean up that good, Napsta must have done it for me.” Frisk smiled.

“...Okay then, whatever,” Chara groaned before looking around some more, “Where did you even find the dude?”

“Um, near some old CDs, they might come out if we call their name,” Frisk suggested.

“Highly doubt that it would work but you can give it a try.” Chara shrugged, not that interested.

“Napstablook! Are you there? I brought a friend!” Frisk yelled, hoping to see their ghost friend again.

“....”

“Guess they aren’t here. What a shame, sucks I can’t-” “Um, I am here, sorry for interrupting…” Chara turned around at lightning speed to meet face to face with the ghost.

“AHHHH!” They immediately screamed and ran into Frisk while backing up.

“Um, Chara please calm down. It is only Napstablook.” They tried to comfort them.

“YOUR FRIEND IS A GHOST?”

“Yep…” Frisk trailed off with a nervous smile.

“O-oh I am so sorry for scaring you! That wasn’t my intention, oh gosh.” Napstablook panicked.

“Frisk! Why didn’t you tell me they were a ghost? I would have brought a camera!” Chara flung their arms into the air.

“...Chara they are a ghost. Ghost would probably not appear on camera.” Frisk stated.

“Shit your right,” Chara muttered.

“Um, once again sorry for scaring you. My name is Napstablook but you probably already knew that…” Napstablook nervously introduced themself. 

“I can’t believe I am talking to an actual ghost...do you remember anything from your past life if you don’t mind me asking,” Chara asked the spirit.

“Um, sorta? I remember I had a friend. He was really nice to me and was super popular. I don’t know where he is now…” Napstablook nervously rubbed the back of their head.

“Seems like a chill dude.” Frisk complimented.

“...” the three stared at each other in silence, awkwardly not knowing what to bring up next.

“Um, oh, I guess while you're here I could warn you about something.” Napstablook decided to bring it up out of the blue.

“Warn us? About what?” Frisk asked curiously.

“I can walk pretty far from this place without feeling like I am going to fade from existence and I found this small pond,” they began, “I made that one of my hangout spots but one day I noticed a figure come out on the other side of the water.”

“A figure? Interesting...sure it wasn’t a human taking a swim?” Chara tilted their head.

“Yeah, they had fins on the side of their head. The person only had one big yellow eye and sharp teeth, so I ran away from them.” Napstablook nervously admitted.

“Wait really? Holy shit where is that lake?” Chara asked excitedly. 

“Um, just a bit down from here on the right. Please stay away from there. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Napstablook informed the humans.

“Will do! Thanks for letting us know Napstablook!” Frisk gave the ghost a warm smile.

“N-no problem...I am going back to work on my tunes, it was nice talking to you! Um, bye!” Napstablook nervously disappeared.

“...We are definitely heading to that location, aren’t we.” Frisk looked over to their sibling who had a mischievous smile.

“Yes we are, but first we are going home and getting my camera!” Chara ran outside to their car and Frisk followed close behind.

Both hopped in and began driving back into town, their town was small and everyone practically knew each other. 

They parked their car outside of their apartment and ran inside opening the door to their room and scaring their mother Toriel so badly she threw the book she was reading into the air, “Children! Don’t run in like that you scared me half to death!” 

“Sorry, mom.”

“Sorry mother.”

“It is quite alright but may I know what got you in a rush?” Toriel asked the two teenagers.

“Frisk found a ghost that hinted to the existence of a sea monster and I want photos!” Chara bounced up and down excitedly.

“...Okay then…” Toriel nervously looked down at her book she was reading.

“Chara did you have to word it like that?” Frisk asked but Chara didn’t care as they ran to their room and ran out holding a camera in the air like it was god himself.

“I got it! Let’sa go!” Chara ran out of the apartment like a giddy child as Frisk sighed and waved goodbye to their mom.

Frisk followed behind and they both hopped in the car again, driving back into the woods and past the haunted disco place to a small lake just a few feet down on the right.

Chara immediately began setting up their camera to take photos of the sea monster, “This is going to be so awesome!” the beamed to themselves.

“How do we know it ain’t just going to hide from us?” Frisk asked.

“Simple my amigo, we come back tomorrow! The camera should take photos when it sees something move.” Chara explained.

“Okay but what if it breaks the camera, shouldn’t we hide it?” Frisk pointed out.

“Oh! Your right! Where should we hide it?” Chara began looking around.

Eventually, the duo decided just to cover it in leaves, moss, and grass hoping the monster wouldn’t notice.

While grabbing these items however Frisk noticed what seemed to be footprints on the ground. They almost seem like dinosaur footprints to be exact. “Huh, must be some weird reptile,” Frisk muttered under their breath.

“Alright Frisk, can you still see the camera?” Chara asked, interrupting their siblings' train of thought. 

“Nope! It should be hidden well enough!” Frisk replied, giving a thumbs up.

“Sweet! Let's grab lunch at Grillbys! I am starving!” Chara grinned as they made their way to their car.

Frisk followed close behind and entered the vehicle with them. Little did they know someone was watching in the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Everything Stays goes brrr


End file.
